Don't Bite the Feeling
"Don't Bite the Feeling" is a Specy Spooktacular VII episode. Plot One evening, Borden watches some TV, when the news comes on and says that there's a werewolf apocalypse tonight, so she puts on her new sweater and goes outside to see if her friends (including her boyfriend Nutty), are okay. While Borden was looking for Nutty, the full moon appears, and she gets scared. She gets out her flashlight and looks around for him. Suddenly, the bush starts rustling. When she shines her flashlight on it, a werewolf jumps out and leaps on her, followed by a bunch of other werewolves who circle around her. The alpha of the werewolf pack, who happens to be a tall, muscular grey wolf in ripped overalls, tells them to attack her, and so they did. Borden screams and cries for help. Luckily, a howl is heard and the wolves run away. The howl came from a white werewolf, who is actually a good werewolf. Borden asks her to bite her so she can get revenge on the werewolves, so she did. The next morning, Borden opens her eyes to discover that she's in the hospital, and her boyfriend Nutty is there, who is holding a balloon and a get well soon card. Borden asks Dr. Sniffles what happened, he explains that she got attacked by some werewolves last night, and got bitten by one before he pulls out a syringe. But before he could give her a shot to get the were-curse out of her, she growls at him a bit before he backs away. She gasps and realized that she's starting to show signs of the were-curse. As days passed, Borden showed more signs of the were-curse, such as eating meat, clawing on the walls and trees, and howling at random times. At the next full moon, Borden and Nutty were watching a werewolf movie on TV until the full moon appeared, Borden noticed that her hands now have claws and gasps. Nutty turns to see her and screams when she starts growing fangs, her face becoming more wolf-like and growing larger which causes her sweater to rip off. She howls at the moon as the werewolf howls at the moon on the TV too. Nutty gets scared and calls the police as he puts on his jacket and runs outside. Werewolf Borden notices that she's now bigger, looking down at the shreds of her sweater. She lifts her paw and saw that she now has claws, and gasps when she looked at the mirror that she's now a werewolf! She then remembers that she has to get revenge on the werewolves, so she heads to the door, only for Police Officer Lumpy to hold out a tranquilizer gun. She gets scared, so scared, that she claws him in the chest, causing him to bleed to death. She runs out the door and searches for the werewolf pack, only to see Cuddles, Giggles, Stacy and Fianna running away screaming. She looks behind a bush to see one of the werewolves eating Flaky. She runs off to avoid getting hurt by him. Meanwhile, Nutty is rushing to the police station to see if he can get help, but gets distracted by a candy bar lying on the ground. When he tries to pick it up, a bear trap that had the candy bar gets caught in his arm and screams in pain. It turns to be a trap a flipped-out Flippy used, and tosses a knife into his other arm, causing him to pass out. Fliqpy laughs over his victory, but a werewolf leaps on him and mauls him to death, while the good werewolf watches from the bushes. Werewolf Borden continues to find the werewolf pack, when a bush rustles, she turns around and a werewolf leaps on her just like the last full moon. She confronts the werewolf alpha for letting his pack attack, but before he could let them do that again, she leaps on him, holds out an abandoned gun, and successfully kills him by shooting him in the head with a silver bullet, causing his pack to run away in terror. She saw the good werewolf again, and she turns her back to normal by putting the werewolf spirit in a gold cresent moon necklace. She says that she can use it to turn into a werewolf whenever she wants. She agrees and takes the necklace. She waves goodbye to her as she walks back home. Back at the hospital, Sniffles has stitched up Nutty's arms back together, before the episode ends. Deaths *Lumpy is clawed in the chest and bleeds to death by Borden in werewolf form. *Flaky is eaten by a werewolf (Death Not Seen). *Fliqpy is mauled to death by a werewolf. *The Werewolf Alpha is shot by a silver bullet. Injuries *Borden is attacked by some werewolves and gets a bite from the good werewolf. *Nutty gets a bear trap stuck on his arm and a knife gets into his other arm. Trivia * This episode is inspired by one of Wolfmarian's comics which is about Flaky transforming into a werewolf on DeviantART. * From this episode onward, Borden now has longer hair, a different tail, and gains the ability to turn into a werewolf. She also now has a sweater she wears in some of her appearances. * Flippy is only shown is his bad state in this episode. * The Werewolf Alpha's death is similar to Flippy's death in Werewolf Are You Going?, another Specy Spooktacular episode that centers around werewolves. * One of Nutty's injuries is similar to Lumpy and Cub's injury in It's A Snap!, and Shifty's injury in Easy For You To Sleigh. * Nutty didn't actually die in this episode. If you listen carefully at the end, he can be heard breathing. * Truffles is seen hiding behind a tree when a werewolf eats Flaky. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character Category:MrsMewgirl24's Episodes